1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transgenic plant containing a gene in which a DNA encoding a protein that binds to dehydration responsive element (DRE) and regulates the transcription of genes located downstream of DRE is ligated downstream of a stress responsive promoter.
2. Prior Art
In the natural world, plants are living under various environmental stresses such as dehydration, high temperature, low temperature or salt. Unlike animals, plants cannot protect themselves from stresses by moving. Thus, plants have acquired various stress tolerance mechanisms during the courses of their evolution. For example, low temperature tolerant plants (Arabidopsis thaliana, spinach, lettuce, garden pea, barley, beet, etc.) have less unsaturated fatty acid content in their biomembrane lipid than low temperature sensitive plants (maize, rice, pumpkin, cucumber, banana, tomato, etc.). Therefore, even when the former plants are exposed to low temperatures, phase transition is hard to occur in their biomembrane lipid and, thus, low temperature injury does not occur easily.
To date, dehydration, low temperature or salt tolerant lines have been selected and crossed in attempts to artificially create environmental stress tolerant plants. However, a long time is needed for such selection, and the crossing method is only applicable between limited species. Thus, it has been difficult to create a plant with high environmental stress tolerance.
As biotechnology progressed recently, trials have been made to create dehydration, low temperature or salt tolerant plants by using transgenic technology which introduces into plants a specific, heterologous gene. Those genes which have been used for the creation of environmental stress tolerant plants include synthesis enzyme genes for osmoprotecting substances (mannitol, proline, glycine betaine, etc.) and modification enzyme genes for cell membrane lipid. Specifically, as the mannitol synthesis enzyme gene, Escherichia coli-derived mannitol 1-phosphate dehydrogenase gene [Science 259:508-510 (1993)] was used. As the proline synthesis enzyme gene, bean-derived Δ1-proline-5-carboxylate synthetase gene [Plant Physiol. 108:1387-1394 (1995)] was used. As the glycine betaine synthesis enzyme gene, bacterium-derived choline dehydrogenase gene [Plant J. 12:1334-1342 (1997)] was used. As the cell membrane lipid modification enzyme gene, Arabidopsis thaliana-derived ω-3 fatty acid desaturase gene [Plant Physiol. 105:601-605 (1994)] and blue-green alga-derived Δ9 desaturase gene [Nature Biotech. 14:1003-1006 (1996) were used. However, the resultant plants into which these genes were introduced were instable in stress tolerance or low in tolerance level; none of them have been put into practical use to date.
Further, it is reported that a plurality of genes are involved in the acquisition of dehydration, low temperature or salt tolerance in plants [Plant Physiol., 115:327-334 (1997)]. Therefore, a gene encoding a transcription factor capable of activating simultaneously the expression of a plurality of genes involved in the acquisition of stress tolerance has been introduced into plants, yielding plants with high stress tolerance. However, when a gene which induces the expression of a plurality of genes is introduced into a host plant, the genes are activated at the same time. As a result, the energy of the host plant is directed to production of the products of these genes and intracellular metabolism of such gene products, which often brings about delay in the growth of the host plant or dwarfing of the plant.